


Helt Ensam (pt-br)

by siobhanroy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhanroy/pseuds/siobhanroy
Summary: Ambientado em New York, Helt Ensam destrincha o relacionamento de Caleb Cardale, um designer de artigos esportivos e promissor aspirante a músico, com seu noivo, Julien. Seu ponto de partida é a manhã depois de uma briga do casal e os questionamentos que o embate lança sobre essa relação conturbada.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Julien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helt Ensam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755051) by [timothylipton (siobhanroy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhanroy/pseuds/timothylipton). 



> Esse conto é uma prequel para Hidden, um trabalho maior que está por vir, entretanto sua leitura pode ser feita como volume único.

**Nov 10, 2015 7:45AM**

Julien é o tipo de homem que acredita no amor como o centro do universo. Para ele, estar num relacionamento significa ser o pilar principal na vida de seu parceiro e vice versa. Por isso ele não se sente culpado na manhã seguinte a briga, na verdade se incomoda mais com o fato de Caleb não estar na cama quando ele acorda do que com a ideia de ter batido em seu noivo mais uma vez, mesmo depois de toda a terapia comportamental e os exercícios que deveriam tê-lo levado a se tornar sua melhor versão.

A discussão se centrou na trivialidade de comemorar o aniversário de relacionamento dos dois. Vão fazer quatro anos sexta-feira. Para Julien a data deve ser sagrada, um dia imaculado em meio as suas rotinas turbulentas onde um poderia focar cem por cento no outro, Caleb pensa diferente. Ele, que insiste em trabalhar como designer de artigos esportivos mesmo ciente de que seu parceiro ganha cinco vezes mais num mês e pode muito bem sustentá-lo, decidiu que seria uma boa ideia marcar uma apresentação como cantor, um hobby que ele chama de sonho, para a data especial dos dois.

“É o nosso aniversário de namoro!” O acastanhado protestara pela oitava vez na noite, sua paciência já estava se esvaindo. Sabia que essa situação deveria ser facilmente resolvida com um diálogo. Sua terapeuta havia lhe dito para escutar mais o que Caleb tinha a dizer, mas dessa vez era ele quem não estava sendo ouvido.

“Sei disso” Caleb suspirou, o fato dele estar prestando mais atenção ao violão em seu colo do que a conversa só tornava tudo mais frustrante para Julien “Você pode ir me ver tocar e depois jantamos. Não parece bom?”

“Seria ótimo se eu já não tivesse feito planos.”

“Planos sobre os quais eu não fui consultado”

“Claro que foi seu merdinha!” Julien estourou, não era sua intenção, mas Caleb estar se fazendo de desentendido foi a gota d'agua.

Julien havia o questionado sobre o aniversário de quatro anos no verão, enquanto faziam um piquenique no parque e partilhavam ideias aleatórias sobre assuntos banais. O tema em questão veio à tona quando Caleb terminou de dedilhar uma música recém composta no violão.

“Incrível” Ele aplaudiu o parceiro por alguns instantes e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Caleb riu.

“Sabe como essa se chama?” Questionou entredentes.

“Juien 31?”

“Quase. J 23.”

“Vinte e três músicas sobre mim? Acho que as coisas estão ficando meio sérias aqui” O acastanhado acariciava o queixo do moreno com o polegar e mantinha contato visual “Sabe o que eu estava pensando?”

“Uh” Caleb murmurou, um de seus hábitos que mais desagradava Julien.

“Quero organizar uma surpresa para o nosso aniversario de quatro anos.”

“Tudo bem” O moreno concordou sem muito entusiasmo, não era de fato o tipo de pessoa que supervalorizava datas e suas comemorações. Era marcado pelos momentos, não pelos dias em que eles aconteceram.

O importante é que nessa época já ostentavam anéis de noivado da Cartier nas mãos, mas não tinham pressa para oficializar o matrimonio. Mesmo assim, levando o sim do noivo em consideração, Julien começou a planejar o casamento para o inverno em que completariam quatro anos e não cederia por um capricho tolo de Caleb.

“Por que você não apoia a porra dos meus sonhos ao invés de me obrigar a ir em seja qual for a coisa de garoto rico que você planejou?”

“Você está sendo injusto Caleb” Julien cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, não queria ser o tipo de cara que perde o controle depois de uma longa batalha para se provar o mocinho, mas não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria o egoísmo da pessoa que amava.

“Você sabe a quanto tempo eu sonho com isso?” Caleb coloca o violão de lado e olha nos olhos do parceiro suplicando para que ele ceda “Por favor, vão ter produtores lá...”

“E você se acha bom o suficiente para conseguir o contrato?” Ele não queria ter que fazer aquilo, mas precisou, pois sabia que no fundo seu noivo era o tipo de pessoa que aprendia pela dor. Caleb precisava ter seus sonhos esmagados para poder mensurar o quão ingrato estava sendo. Julien estava certo de que essa coisa de música era sua maneira de se autoafirmar no relacionamento, uma banalidade para destacar sua ambição, o que ele não entendia de verdade é que o seu parceiro não se importava de suprir todas as suas necessidades, até preferia que as coisas fossem assim.

“Vá se foder!” O Cardale explode, então se levanta e empurra o parceiro no peito “Seu mimado do caralho!”

Analisando melhor os acontecimentos da noite, a falta de remorso se torna inevitável para Julien, antes de qualquer coisa ele foi desafiado, atacado e agredido. Oficialmente Caleb Cardale havia jogado a isca, tudo que ele fez foi mordê-la.

Seu punho encontrou o rosto de Caleb antes que ele tivesse tempo para raciocinar, então estava feito, alguma coisa dentro de si, que ele acreditava ter extinguido com a ajuda da Doutora Susan, estava desperta outra vez. Foi a coisa, o monstro, que usou o violão de Caleb para levá-lo ao chão e depois destruiu o instrumento o golpeando incessantemente contra a mesa de centro de carvalho até que restasse apenas o braço partido do violão e algumas de suas cordas soltas em suas mãos.

Por um momento se odiou pelo ato de violência que havia orquestrado contra o homem que amava, mas esse sentimento foi efêmero. Quando a vermelhidão em seu rosto diminuiu e seu folego se estabilizou ele já estava dominado pelo nojo, enojava Caleb por tê-lo obrigado a fazer o que fez.

v **Nov 10, 2015 7:45AM**

Julien é o tipo de homem que acredita no amor como o centro do universo. Para ele, estar num relacionamento significa ser o pilar principal na vida de seu parceiro e vice versa. Por isso ele não se sente culpado na manhã seguinte a briga, na verdade se incomoda mais com o fato de Caleb não estar na cama quando ele acorda do que com a ideia de ter batido em seu noivo mais uma vez, mesmo depois de toda a terapia comportamental e os exercícios que deveriam tê-lo levado a se tornar sua melhor versão.

A discussão se centrou na trivialidade de comemorar o aniversário de relacionamento dos dois. Vão fazer quatro anos sexta-feira. Para Julien a data deve ser sagrada, um dia imaculado em meio as suas rotinas turbulentas onde um poderia focar cem por cento no outro, Caleb pensa diferente. Ele, que insiste em trabalhar como designer de artigos esportivos mesmo ciente de que seu parceiro ganha cinco vezes mais num mês e pode muito bem sustentá-lo, decidiu que seria uma boa ideia marcar uma apresentação como cantor, um hobby que ele chama de sonho, para a data especial dos dois.

“É o nosso aniversário de namoro!” O acastanhado protestara pela oitava vez na noite, sua paciência já estava se esvaindo. Sabia que essa situação deveria ser facilmente resolvida com um diálogo. Sua terapeuta havia lhe dito para escutar mais o que Caleb tinha a dizer, mas dessa vez era ele quem não estava sendo ouvido.

“Sei disso” Caleb suspirou, o fato dele estar prestando mais atenção ao violão em seu colo do que a conversa só tornava tudo mais frustrante para Julien “Você pode ir me ver tocar e depois jantamos. Não parece bom?”

“Seria ótimo se eu já não tivesse feito planos.”

“Planos sobre os quais eu não fui consultado”

“Claro que foi seu merdinha!” Julien estourou, não era sua intenção, mas Caleb estar se fazendo de desentendido foi a gota d'agua.

Julien havia o questionado sobre o aniversário de quatro anos no verão, enquanto faziam um piquenique no parque e partilhavam ideias aleatórias sobre assuntos banais. O tema em questão veio à tona quando Caleb terminou de dedilhar uma música recém composta no violão.

“Incrível” Ele aplaudiu o parceiro por alguns instantes e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Caleb riu.

“Sabe como essa se chama?” Questionou entredentes.

“Juien 31?”

“Quase. J 23.”

“Vinte e três músicas sobre mim? Acho que as coisas estão ficando meio sérias aqui” O acastanhado acariciava o queixo do moreno com o polegar e mantinha contato visual “Sabe o que eu estava pensando?”

“Uh” Caleb murmurou, um de seus hábitos que mais desagradava Julien.

“Quero organizar uma surpresa para o nosso aniversario de quatro anos.”

“Tudo bem” O moreno concordou sem muito entusiasmo, não era de fato o tipo de pessoa que supervalorizava datas e suas comemorações. Era marcado pelos momentos, não pelos dias em que eles aconteceram.

O importante é que nessa época já ostentavam anéis de noivado da Cartier nas mãos, mas não tinham pressa para oficializar o matrimonio. Mesmo assim, levando o sim do noivo em consideração, Julien começou a planejar o casamento para o inverno em que completariam quatro anos e não cederia por um capricho tolo de Caleb.

“Por que você não apoia a porra dos meus sonhos ao invés de me obrigar a ir em seja qual for a coisa de garoto rico que você planejou?”

“Você está sendo injusto Caleb” Julien cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo, não queria ser o tipo de cara que perde o controle depois de uma longa batalha para se provar o mocinho, mas não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria o egoísmo da pessoa que amava.

“Você sabe a quanto tempo eu sonho com isso?” Caleb coloca o violão de lado e olha nos olhos do parceiro suplicando para que ele ceda “Por favor, vão ter produtores lá...”

“E você se acha bom o suficiente para conseguir o contrato?” Ele não queria ter que fazer aquilo, mas precisou, pois sabia que no fundo seu noivo era o tipo de pessoa que aprendia pela dor. Caleb precisava ter seus sonhos esmagados para poder mensurar o quão ingrato estava sendo. Julien estava certo de que essa coisa de música era sua maneira de se autoafirmar no relacionamento, uma banalidade para destacar sua ambição, o que ele não entendia de verdade é que o seu parceiro não se importava de suprir todas as suas necessidades, até preferia que as coisas fossem assim.

“Vá se foder!” O Cardale explode, então se levanta e empurra o parceiro no peito “Seu mimado do caralho!”

Analisando melhor os acontecimentos da noite, a falta de remorso se torna inevitável para Julien, antes de qualquer coisa ele foi desafiado, atacado e agredido. Oficialmente Caleb Cardale havia jogado a isca, tudo que ele fez foi mordê-la.

Seu punho encontrou o rosto de Caleb antes que ele tivesse tempo para raciocinar, então estava feito, alguma coisa dentro de si, que ele acreditava ter extinguido com a ajuda da Doutora Susan, estava desperta outra vez. Foi a coisa, o monstro, que usou o violão de Caleb para levá-lo ao chão e depois destruiu o instrumento o golpeando incessantemente contra a mesa de centro de carvalho até que restasse apenas o braço partido do violão e algumas de suas cordas soltas em suas mãos.

Por um momento se odiou pelo ato de violência que havia orquestrado contra o homem que amava, mas esse sentimento foi efêmero. Quando a vermelhidão em seu rosto diminuiu e seu folego se estabilizou ele já estava dominado pelo nojo, enojava Caleb por tê-lo obrigado a fazer o que fez.


	2. Caleb

**Nov 10, 2015 8:30AM**

Caleb ainda está meio zonzo dos analgésicos que engoliu de madrugada quando escuta o chuveiro da suíte pela manhã. Sabe que vai receber um príncipe quando Julien sair quarto, mas sinceramente não sente um pingo de vontade de ver o noivo no momento. Não sabe se vai perdoá-lo dessa vez, sente vontade de fazer as malas e ir para a casa que herdou dos pais, mas no fundo é cuzão demais para acabar com a única coisa solida em sua vida.

 _Queria que ele morresse_ , pensa, mas não tem coragem de verbalizar o desejo.

Às vezes, quando a necessidade de ter um porto seguro se torna muito grande, Caleb se lembra de que, apesar de tudo, é ele quem está no controle da situação. Mesmo sendo submisso as agressões, ele sabe que é Julien quem fica mais fodido da cabeça a cada embate. Se Caleb deixá-lo ele estará arruinado, homens como ele não sobrevivem muito tempo sozinhos com a própria insanidade. Saber disso é sadicamente reconfortante, nada pode ser comparado a dor que causamos indiretamente, ela é fatal, só emerge quando já tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele desliga o chuveiro. Caleb abandona o episódio de cartoon que está assistindo e finge estar adormecido no sofá. Julien saberá que ele está desperto, mas vai entrar no teatro de acordar sua alma gêmea da maneira mais doce possível. Depois da crueldade ele se torna aquilo que todos desejam, o homem perfeito, moldado pelo modelo avassalador de cavalheiro construído por Jane Austen e outras ficções feitas para pessoas cansadas de homens reais.

“Caleb” J sussurra amorosamente e deposita beijos no rosto do Cardale tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar as feridas, o sangue já secou, mas as casquinhas recém formadas são frágeis demais para qualquer tipo de contato.

“Bom dia” Caleb sussurra sem ânimo, sabe que o parceiro não sente culpa, mas gosta de ver sua imitação pouco convincente de um homem arrependido.

“Me desculpe” Ele tenta um abraço, mas recua diante do grunhido de dor que o noivo emite ao ser tocado na lateral de seu corpo repleto de hematomas de cores estranhas, se sente nojento quanto pintado pelos tons de roxo, azul, verde e amarelo deixados pelas porradas “Você quer ir ao médico?”

Caleb quase solta uma gargalhada, mas decide não sair do personagem.

Na primeira vez que brigaram Julien pegou um pouco pesado demais, quando Caleb recobrou a consciência quase onze horas depois mal conseguia se mover sem espernear de dor feito um recém-nascido. Ele aceitou ir ao médico, apenas para descobrir que suas fraturas seriam tratadas numa clínica pediátrica que pertencia a um amigo próximo de seu namorado. Ele se sentiu um lixo, mas não foi corajoso o suficiente para terminar, nessa época já conseguia mensurar o poder e influência que o parceiro tinha, era suficiente para deixá-lo aterrorizado.

“Estou bem” Abriu os olhos e se sentou no sofá “Tenho que ir trabalhar.”

“Já liguei no seu trabalho, disse que você rolou numa escadaria”

“Não precisava, me sinto perfeitamente capaz de ir.”

Não era exatamente mentira, Caleb só queria esquecer Julien por algumas horas e colocar a cabeça no lugar com seus artigos esportivos de design duvidoso.

“Bobinho” Julien o beija na boca e até o seu gosto o deixa enjoado “Você precisa descansar” Ele acaricia o topo da cabeça do moreno e se afasta “Vou fazer café da manhã”

Caleb não diz nada, apenas senta e espera enquanto assiste a desenhos animados estúpidos na televisão. A normalidade se reinstala na mesma velocidade que os hematomas desaparecem, o processo é lento e inútil, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde as coisas vão voltar a se quebrar, sempre voltam.

A notícia o atinge no café da manhã. Ele está se esforçando para parecer animado e comer pelo menos uma das french toats encharcadas com melado, mas mastigar doí, falar doí e mover os braços piora tudo.

“Não quero que você me odeie” Julien diz em determinado momento.

“Não o odeio”

“Preciso te contar uma coisa”

“O quê?'

“É sobre a surpresa de aniversário...”

“Não precisa estragar sua surpresa por minha causa.” Caleb oferece um sorriso cordial.

“Organizei nosso casamento” Julien anuncia todo sorridente.

Caleb quer perfurar a própria jugular com o garfo. Ele toma um gole do suco de laranja amargo sem saber exatamente para onde olhar ou ir, de repente o apartamento moderno em conceito aberto parece pequeno demais para a vergonha que está sentindo.

“Eu estou tão feliz” Diz chorando, mas as lagrimas que encharcam seu rosto não são de felicidade, é apenas uma maneira que a exaustão acha para deixar seu corpo “Sexta-feira?”

“Isso.”

“Quando vamos acertar os detalhes?”

“Detalhes?” Julien franziu o cenho, certo de que nenhuma virgula havia escapado da cerimônia minuciosa que organizou.

“Pré-nupcial, você sabe, a parte chata...” Comentou enquanto secava os olhos com os dedos indicadores.

“Não quero fazer pré-nupcial, quando nos casarmos o que for meu será seu e vice versa” Julien abriu um sorriso que deveria esboçar a felicidade em sua forma mais plena, mas Caleb conseguia ver a malicia por trás da faceta de alegria.

A falta de um acordo pré-nupcial era sua sentença, se não deixasse Julien antes do casamento estaria preso a ele e seu império para sempre. Depois da união virão herdeiros que ele não quer, casas de praia em seu nome, ações na empresa, viagens em família e milhares de outros cadeados políticos que tornarão ele e J uma única pessoa até o fim de suas vidas.

Caleb havia se submetido a muitas coisas por esse relacionamento, mas não suportaria o ultimato sem tentar se salvar uma última vez.

#

**Nov 10, 2015 11:35PM**

Caleb aguardou alguns minutos depois que Julien saiu para trabalhar e colocou parte de seu café da manhã para fora na pia da cozinha. O bile bege e malcheiroso foi levado pelo triturador de comida em apenas alguns segundos, então ele se forçou a vomitar outra vez apenas para assistir o redemoinho desaparecendo no ralo novamente.

“Helt ensam” Sussurrou para si mesmo no auge de sua crise, foi a primeira expressão que aprendeu quando chegou na Suécia para morar com os tios, significa sozinho, era o que ele deveria dizer se alguma autoridade local aparecesse nos longos períodos de ausência dos tutores.

Olhando para trás conclui que ficou sozinho por tempo demais e isso o fez desaprender a receber atenção, por isso passou a relevar todo tipo de humilhação para não precisar mais lidar com nenhum grau de solidão. Agora tudo que mais queria era voltar no tempo e repetir consigo mesmo:

“Ensamhet”

Solitude.

Foi ensinado desde cedo que a solidão era algo ruim, um pecado não canônico a se evitar a fim de alcançar a boa vida. Nunca entendeu de fato o porquê de precisar das pessoas de quem não dependia, mas se esforçava ao máximo para se encaixar nos espaços que abriam as portas para ele.

Dizia aos professores que gostava de responsabilidades, então recebia títulos pouco significantes no conselho estudantil e outros comitês políticos que se igualavam a porra nenhuma em suas essências. Estudava sobre futebol, rúgbi e garotas para ter um lugar no grupo dos meninos. Falava sobre pornô, gostosas e boceta, era suficiente para se camuflar a grande maioria. Certa vez, num baile de calouros da escola, teve uma experiência heterossexual com uma garota chamada Lara e não se sentiu mal por isso, mesmo querendo estar no lugar dela, com o pau de alguém em sua boca, gostava de imaginar que todos os outros também eram como ele. Meio gente, meio personagens, vivendo sob a dependência constante de máscaras que os tornavam interessantes o suficiente para pertencer a alguma coisa.

Achou que finalmente estava livre quando voltou a New York para fazer faculdade, mas a liberdade dura tanto quanto o efeito de uma droga usada vezes demais. Sem os tios ou o grupo de moleques que acompanhava, sentiu a necessidade de pertencer a algo inédito.

Embarcou em todo tipo de relacionamento, amizades que só queriam vantagens em trabalhos acadêmicos, fraternidades que gostavam de usar sua casa fora do campus e rapazes que só queriam sexo, dinheiro ou realizar algum tipo de fetiche estranho com ele. Não estava feliz, mas pelo menos não se sentia sozinho.

Não foi difícil para ele se apegar a Julien, sua paixão e ambição o tornavam diferente de todos os outros. Ao seu lado Caleb se sentia limpo e interessante, nunca havia se sentido desse jeito ao lado de ninguém e faria de tudo para preservar a sensação recém descoberta.

As vezes a autoconsciência demora demais para chegar.

Nunca houve espaço para religião em sua vida, acreditava que todos os deuses eram cruéis, porém no auge da febre que queimava suas entranhas ele se ajoelhou e implorou para qualquer coisa no universo que estivesse ouvindo. Ofereceu sua devoção, sua música, todas as paixões de que conseguiu se lembrar, mas tudo que os minutos ajoelhado no porcelanato da cozinha lhe ofereceram foi a reafirmação para suas crenças mais enraizadas.

Nenhum deus viria salvá-lo.

Ele estava completamente sozinho.


	3. Pré-nupcial

**Nov 11, 2015 3:32AM**

C despertou no meio da madrugada um pouco febril e se deparou com J o observando sentado numa das poltronas do quarto, as persianas abertas faziam a incidência de luminosidade artificial da cidade refletir em seus olhos de um jeito sombrio. Era como estar diante de um demônio que podia conseguir qualquer coisa, menos dominar você, e esse era seu maior desejo.

Foi então que Caleb soube.

Não se escapa de um demônio, onde quer que você vá, o demônio te segue, como um peso em suas costas até te transformar num ser rastejante que implora por qualquer migalha de misericórdia. Para se livrar de um demônio é preciso destruí-lo, ainda assim, as sequelas de sua presença vão permanecer com você para sempre, cicatrizes não físicas que vão prurir nos momentos mais inoportunos para te lembrar de onde você veio.

Ele precisa matar Julien antes que seja tarde demais. 

#

**Nov 11, 2015 9:26AM**

Caleb acorda na manhã seguinte e a ideia ainda está lá, _o parasita que devora cérebros_ , pensa, ciente de que suas morais estão entorpecidas por algum instinto de sobrevivência doentio cujo limite ele desconhece. Logo que acorda decide fingir que está tudo bem uma última vez, então abraça J por trás e deixa sua colônia de garoto rico o embriagar. Não vai sentir falta dele, se porventura acabar enfrentando uma solidão tão opressora que o abuso físico volte a soar como afeto, saberá exatamente onde ir e qual perfume pedir para experimentar com o intuito de ativar memorias engavetadas. Se contentará com isso, esse trabalho de edição onde pode recortar apenas as partes felizes e dispensar o resto ao esquecimento, está certo de que nunca mais quer amar alguém de novo.

Ele sai da cama de supetão e vai para a sala de jantar, separa uma louça bonita, mas não tão especial e encomenda café da manhã num lugar que Julien aprecia, o gesto não vai passar despercebido. A diplomacia entre eles funciona assim, nas entrelinhas, onde as atitudes mais casuais se tornam anúncios de paz e marcam o fim das pequenas guerras que os dois travam.

Não toma banho, se a pressão do chuveiro reativar as ondas de dor pode acabar esfaqueando seu noivo no café, sem planejamento algum. As toalhas umedecidas fazem um trabalho razoável quando complementadas com desodorante e perfume, ele enfaixa o tórax, cobre o rosto com a base cara que aplica apenas quando vai acompanhar J em eventos com fotógrafos e vai terminar de organizar a sala de jantar com guardanapos de linho e talheres ornamentais.

“Bom dia!” Disse Julien ao entrar no espaço, ele terminou de abotoar a manga da camisa social, beijou os lábios de C e tomou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

“Bom dia meu amor” Caleb encheu a xicara do noivo com café e depois se serviu.

“Estamos comemorando algo?”

“Na verdade não” O moreno coloca um muffin de banana que não pretende comer em seu prato “Só quero levantar uma bandeira branca definitiva, precisamos virar essa página por completo antes do casamento.”

“Estou de acordo” Ele dá um gole no café.

Caleb sente que não é suficiente, então descalça um dos sapatos sociais e decide apelar para uma provocação adolescente por debaixo da mesa. Julien adora sexo, C gosta mais da oportunidade de exercer poder sobre alguém em plena vulnerabilidade, é a única área em que os papeis entre eles eram invertidos.

“Tem certeza de quer fazer isso aqui?”

“Tem razão” O moreno cessa o estimulo inesperadamente e tira o pé do pau de Julien “Acho melhor esperarmos até mais tarde, tenho um projeto importante, não quero me atrasar”

J o olha de um jeito estranho, uma mistura do desejo repentino com seu verdadeiro eu, o demônio miserável e mimado que precisa ter seus desejos atendidos em seu tempo para o bem das pessoas ao seu redor.

Caleb não cede, ele limpa a boca com o guardanapo, afasta a cadeira e vai até o quarto pegar seu sobretudo.

“Até mais tarde!” Se despede sem retornar à sala de jantar.

“Até!”

“Amo você Julien.”

#

**Nov 11, 2015 1:30PM**

Quando o meio-dia chega Caleb ainda não teve uma boa ideia de como matar seu noivo, então precisa esperar até a hora do almoço para atacar seus colegas de equipe com uma pesquisa sutil cheia de segundas intenções.

Com uma prancheta em mãos ele marcha até a mesa onde sua gangue costuma almoçar e espera que todos cheguem, Paul, o irlandês engraçado e meio sem personalidade é sua primeira vítima.

“Como você mataria alguém Pauly?”

“Como é?” O irlandês tosse e seu sangue se acumula no rosto o deixando da cor de um filhote de porco, C tenta se lembrar de alguma conversa em que ele mencionou ser católico ou de alguma religião onde homicídio é pecado.

“É para um projeto” Ele explica “Estou desenvolvendo um patins que deve ser de matar...”

“Não sou a pessoa certa para te ajudar” Ele toma um gole de água e abre sua salada, Caleb furta uma tomate cereja “Pergunte a Martha, aposto que ela pensa nesse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. Você está bem?”

“Hm” O moreno franze o cenho.

“A queda” Explica “Julien ligou para avisar, ficamos preocupados”

“Estou perfeitamente bem” Caleb sorri.

Martha e Willa, as irmãs que trabalham na sessão de esportes aquáticos, chegam para completar o círculo imaculado de almoço. Willa oferece um pêssego para C que se força a comer porque gosta dela e sabe que ela de algum jeito se preocupa com ele. Decide não fazer suas perguntas mórbidas as irmãs, tem medo de que percebam alguma coisa e façam algum tipo de intervenção.

“Seus dreadlocks estão lindos Martha”

Ele afasta a cadeira.

“Obrigada”

“Preciso fazer uma coisa” Diz antes de se levantar “Até mais”

Ele dedica o resto do almoço a falar com as outras áreas da empresa, mas não consegue muitas respostas interessantes e fáceis de encobrir. De volta a sua sala, começa a trabalhar num par de patins com influência de diversas estéticas para não levantar suspeitas quanto as suas intenções.

**CALEB'S ULTIMATE LIST TO KILL HIS FIACE**

“ _Eu encheria a garganta da pessoa com bolinhas de gude durante o sono_ ”

**— Sonia, estagiaria de moda.**

“ _asfixiaria, depois esquartejaria, colocaria algumas partes pra dissolver em ácido, retiraria a arcada dentária, rasparia o cabelo, pegaria o resto, colocaria em sacos plásticos, colocaria esses sacos em uma mala com pedras e enterraria essa mala, depois pegaria algum cachorro doente, aceleraria o processo do sacrifício e enterraria o corpo dele dois metros acima de onde a mala está enterrada_ ”

**— Rey, gestão de pessoas.**

“ _Um tiro no rosto_ ”

**— Joe, cara que traz café.**

“ _Empurraria a pessoa na jaula de um felino no zoológico_ ”

**— Lily, garota que está sempre de atestado.**

“ _Esquartejaria a pessoa ainda viva_ ”

 **— Michael, departamento de recursos humanos**.

“ _Sufocando com um saco plástico_ ”

**— Joe também.**

“ _Eu acho que veneno_ ”

**— Lou, logística de distribuição.**

#

**Nov 12, 2015 12:41AM**

Caleb ficou trabalhando nos sapatos como se não houvesse amanhã, uma tática para chegar em casa tarde e não precisar lamber as bolas do cara que pretende matar.

Julien já estava no décimo sono quando o moreno foi se deitar, ele fez questão de se alinhar ao corpo do outro, espelhando sua pose como se J fosse o original e C um fantoche.

“Desculpa amor” Sussurra e deposita um beijo na testa do companheiro “Me empolguei demais com um projeto”

Quando fecha os olhos não consegue dormir, então deixa sua mente fantasiar, vagando por diferentes desfechos para o dia de amanhã.

Num deles Caleb percebe que estava sendo tolo e que não consegue desejar a morte daquele que ama, nessa fantasia até consegue enxergar o casamento, um baile de inverno extremamente elitista, porém inesquecível, seu presente seria um violão caro e difícil de tocar, um gesto de Julien para começarem essa nova fase deixando os problemas do passado no passado.

Ele particularmente gostara mais do outro caminho que sua imaginação percorrera.

Nessa idealização Caleb simplesmente acorda no meio da noite e decide fazer, ele não pensa nas consequências, não se importa com o que vem depois contanto que J não esteja mais nesse mundo. Na cozinha ele escolhe a arma do crime, a faca profissional que só usam quando servem um porco inteiro no churrasco. A lâmina é precisa na hora de cortar a garganta de J, mas Caleb precisa usar os dedos para garantir seu êxito no serviço. Seu noivo tenta se debater, mas já é tarde demais. De todas as lembranças, boas e ruins, a única que ele odiaria esquecer é o momento exato em que a luz nos olhos de Julien se apaga.

Depois disso o moreno honraria sua preza, se deleitando com seu sangue e depois o virando na cama para abrir sua cavidade torácica e pegar aquilo que era seu. As tripas de Julien virariam cordas para o seu violão, então eles finalmente estariam quites.

Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Caleb amanhece com uma ereção inexplicável no meio das pernas.

#

**Nov 12, 2015 12:30PM**

Julien atende no primeiro toque.

“Alô”

“Hey” Caleb hesita por um momento “Você tem alguma reunião importante hoje tarde?”

“'Não.”

“Pode me encontrar no Píer do Brooklyn umas seis horas?”

“Precisa ser no Brooklyn?”

“Hm” Caleb morde o lábio inferior e enrola o fio de telefone no indicador “Estou meio ansioso por causa de amanhã... Qual é, você ainda nem me mostrou o que vou vestir...” Solta um riso baixo “Só queria conversar com você longe da confusão da cidade”

“Tudo bem” Julien concorda “Só não se atrase”

“Ok, pode deixar” C inspira fundo “Amo você”

#

**Nov 12, 2015 5:50PM**

Caleb se sente sujo, não sabe se é um indicativo de que vai sentir remorso, mas espera que não. A sensação, perseguidora feio um vira-lata de rua, começou quando ele saiu da loja de armas. Não estava atrás de uma pistola ou algo do tipo, queria um canivete para cortar a garganta de Julien, mas não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, então se deixou levar pela lábia de um vendedor ardiloso e acabou com uma faca karambit.

“Para que é o canivete?” Perguntou o homem baixinho e meio ranzinza.

“Hm” O moreno resmungou antes de assimilar a pergunta, estava incomodado com todos os rifles e espingardas que enfeitavam as paredes feito decoração de Natal “Autodefesa” Deu um sorriso envergonhado “Moro num bairro perigoso”

O baixinho ajeitou um cacho do cabelo que escapou do topete e analisou o Cardale da cabeça aos pés, tentando ligar suas vestes de grife a algum gueto da cidade, simplesmente não conseguiu. Não se importava com a mentira, mas arrancaria algum dinheiro do burguês mal intencionado.

“Sabe..” Soltou uma risadinha que poderia facilmente ser confundida com cumplicidade, mas no momento só deixava claro que a história de Caleb não tinha sido comprada “Marginais não são entregas do correio, se me permitir posso sugerir algumas lâmina que vão servir melhor.”

“Tudo bem.”

#

Ele estaciona o carro o píer dez minutos antes da hora marcada e tenta controlar seus batimentos cardíacos antes de qualquer coisa. Sabe que pode dar para trás a qualquer momento e acabar voltando para Julien com o rabo entre as pernas, pronto para lhe dar um boquete e sua assinatura nos papeis do casamento.

Não pode fazer isso, precisa ir até o final dessa vez. Acaba pensando em sua maior plateia, trezentas pessoas num casamento que o contratou de última hora, se lembra de quase ter vomitado antes de subir no palanque para entreter os convidados, mas engoliu a ânsia e foi. No fim da noite não conseguia parar de sorrir com os aplausos e gratificações.

Coisas incríveis acontecem quando vencemos o medo.

Caleb arruma o cabelo com a ajuda do retrovisor, esconde a faca no bolso interno do sobretudo pesado e saí do carro. Sua ansiedade se dissipa como se ele estivesse indo se apresentar num estádio lotado pela centésima vez, ele ainda poderia falhar miseravelmente, mas a excitação e a sensação de vitória o fazem sentir invencível durante a caminhada até o ponto de encontro.

#

**Nov 12, 2015 6:00PM**

O clima do fim da tarde incomoda Julien, mesmo assim ele dispensa o motorista e seu carro. Pretende levar Caleb para um jantar romântico e podem voltar para casa juntos. A rapidez com que o noivo superou o embate dos dois o surpreendeu de maneira positiva, só podia significar que o amor deles era capaz de superar qualquer adversidade, até mesmo as socialmente vistas como erros morais criminosos. 

C está de costas, provavelmente perdido nos pensamentos que a proximidade com a água desencadeia nele. Julien acha que todo esse respeito vem de um lugar profundo no parceiro, o mesmo tipo de âmago onde o monstro dele se encontra, uma conexão vital formada quando as águas levaram seus pais. Caleb já sofreu demais na vida, é o que os conecta, Julien está certo de que seu destino é cuidar dele.

“Olá Caleb Wambsgans” Ele abraça o noivo por trás, suas mãos encontram a cintura do moreno de maneira possessiva e seu lábios depositam um beijo tênue em seu pescoço.

C dá uma risada gostosa, do tipo que J costumava arrancar dele em duelos de cócegas travados em meio aos lençóis de cama bagunçados.

“Ainda é Caleb Cardale”

“Por pouco tempo”

“Por pouco tempo.”

Julien vira Caleb em sua direção e o abraça com força, nunca vai admitir isso, mas teve medo de perdê-lo. Teve medo porque o ama acima de qualquer imperfeição do parceiro, teve medo porque a sua presença é a única coisa constantemente bonita em seus dias e, principalmente, teve medo porque investiu tempo demais em Caleb e simplesmente não aceitaria a ideia de ver isso sendo desperdiçado.

Quando ele se afasta os olhos do noivo estão acinzentados como a água atrás de si e enevoados por uma camada inesperada de lagrimas, Julien deseja que nenhuma delas caia, simplesmente não consegue gostar de Caleb quando ele chora.

“Estou meio ansioso por causa de amanhã” Diz com a voz um tanto tremula.

“Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa”

Segundo a Doutora Susan, comunicação é o pilar principal para qualquer relacionamento saudável, mesmo que isso significasse ajudar seu parceiro a perceber que estava perdendo tempo com um assunto irrelevante, J fazia o melhor para sempre escutar o que C tinha a dizer, sem de fato pensar no quão tolo ele soava na maioria das vezes.

Caleb suspira.

“Você tem certeza sobre o que vamos fazer?”

“O casamento?”

O moreno acena com a cabeça num sinal positivo.

“Sim. Você?”

“Eu te amo Julien” Não soa verdadeiro, mas ele precisa de tempo, não sabe exatamente como sacar a faca e atacar “Só tenho medo de que você acorde um dia e perceba que não me quer mais”

Era um medo valido. No meio do segundo ano, quando Julien começou a fazer terapia, a sensação de fadiga quanto a seu parceiro foi algo real. Sabia que ainda amava Caleb, mas não sentia mais vontade tê-lo em sua vida. Achava injusto que precisasse se esforçar tanto para estar num relacionamento com alguém que permaneceria o mesmo.

“Nunca vou deixar você.

Seus olhos se fixaram nos de Caleb ao passo que sua destra segurou o queixo do parceiro, não gostavam muito de demonstrar afeto em público, mas J sentiu a necessidade de demonstrar toda a sua devoção com o beijo.

Caleb será de Julien, Julien será de Caleb. Vão ficar juntos para sempre, porque foram unidos por uma força maior, e ela proverá forças para enfrentarem os conflitos futuros.

“Você quer filhos?”

“Muito em breve.” Concorda “Vamos precisar de herdeiros para tudo que construiremos juntos. Você não gosta da ideia?”

“Não acho que vou ser um bom pai para ninguém”

“Claro que vai.”

Julien não sabia de fato quanto de sua afirmação era verídica. Nunca teve interesse em conversar sobre o passado do namorado, sabia que ele tinha ficado órfão cedo e sabia ainda melhor que crianças órfãs não recebem atenção suficiente, não precisava ouvir mais uma história sobre o pobre coitado sem pais que milagrosamente sobreviveu até se tornar adulto.

A falta de atenção que Caleb recebeu na infância não seria suficiente para impedi-los de ter filhos, J estava certo de que as crianças lhe fariam muito bem e até poderiam erradicar essa lacuna emocional em seu peito.

“Onde vai acontecer?”

“No Terrace Room do The River Café”

Uma locação clássica para casamentos na cidade, não exatamente a mais luxuosa, mas perfeita pelo valor emocional de terem tido um de seus primeiros encontros no restaurante. Os olhos de Caleb brilham com a informação.

“Vai ter dança?”

“É claro”

“Vou passar vergonha, não fui a muitos bailes de debutante quando era novo”

J oferece a mão enluvada para C, que a segura, dando a oportunidade para o noivo tirá-lo numa dança. O vento está mais forte e o rio mais agitado a cada minuto, é quase noite. Julien conduz Caleb numa valsa clássica, ele acompanha muito bem, mas está tremulo e com a temperatura elevada. Não consegue distinguir se é frio ou nervosismo, mas não se importa de ficar em claro ensaiando madrugada adentro para que não passe vergonha no próprio casamento. Parece uma ideia egoísta, mas sabe que seu par também almeja a perfeição, só não é ganancioso o suficiente para verbalizar o sentimento, J não liga se precisa incentivá-lo e empurrá-lo indiretamente pelo caminho certo. Enquanto estiver ao seu lado, Caleb será elevado diariamente a sua melhor versão.

“Chegue mais perto” Pede.

Caleb encosta a cabeça no peito de Julien, que desacelera seus passos e inverte a ordem quando chegam quase no centro do píer.

“Nunca me traia” Alerta “Nunca. Ou eu mato você.”

Então Caleb faz, quando Julien o gira, sua mão alcança a karambit no casaco, eles se aproximam novamente e, olhando nos olhos daquele que um dia amou, o moreno crava a faca. O homem cambaleia para trás, mas num primeiro momento não há sangue visível em sua camisa branca. Não deveria ser assim.

Os olhos de Julien escurecem por completo, revelando dois pares pretos como a noite que caí acima deles. O coração de Caleb dispara. J emite um urro animalesco ao passo que sangue começa a escorrer, ele puxa a lâmina sem pudor e seus fluidos atingem o rosto do moreno. C sabe que deveria correr, mas está ciente de que não tem para onde ir.

Mesmo que escape do píer, mude seu nome e fuja para o lugar mais longe que conseguir imaginar, o demônio nunca vai deixá-lo em paz. Ele não vai ter uma segunda chance de destruí-lo, se fugir será caçado pelo resto de sua vida e simplesmente não tem forças para continuar nesse jogo por mais tempo.

“Seu merdinha” Julien, a criatura, vocifera, sua voz soa alta como um trovão. Uma de suas mãos pressiona o corte e a outra solta a karambit antes de encontrar o rosto de Caleb com uma força jamais presenciada por ele, que cambaleia, mas não esboça reação, não consegue assimilar a realidade se alinhando aos seus medos mais profundos “Que merda você estava pensando Caleb?” A coisa se aproxima, desfere outro soco em seu rosto e o segura pela camisa “Me responda desgraçado.”

“Eu odeio você” Diz atônito “Quero te deixar. Se eu me casar com você vou desejar a sua morte desde o altar, cada centavo na minha conta será gasto com mercenários, venenos e outros atentados contra a sua vida. Não terá um momento de felicidade ao meu lado, cada atitude minha será pensada para te atingir. Não quero o seu sobrenome, nem a merda dos seus filhos. Quero que você desapareça, para sempre.”

J dá uma cabeçada em Caleb, mesmo assim ele se debate ao ser arrastado de volta a borda do píer, vai lutar até seu ultimo suspiro. O demônio abraça o moreno mais uma vez, seu sangue o mancha como tinta enquanto sua mão possessiva acaricia seus cabelos pela última vez.

“Eu fiz você Caleb Cardale” Julien surra em seu ouvido “Agora vou destruí-lo”

O Cardale tenta se soltar, mas seus golpes físicos o fazem parecer ainda mais insignificante, então as mãos de J envolvem seu pescoço e tudo que ele pode fazer é clamar. Passa os momentos finais de sua vida pedindo socorro para deuses que não vão salvá-lo, apenas para morrer achando que lutou o máximo que pode.

Quando termina, o demônio toca o próprio ferimento e usa o dedo para pintar “Helt Ensam” na testa do cadáver. As palavras de sua vida marcam a sua morte. Ele joga o corpo na água e não espera desparecer completamente na superfície, apenas dá as costas e vai embora, canonizando a insignificância de Caleb na eternidade.


End file.
